


Волк

by Shi_ElHor, sihaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Pack, Dark!Derek, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Out of Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Underage Sex, Violence, anal rape, beastiality, whiout happy end, xeno rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто наконец-то настала и его очередь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Лотерею. Тур 2 по теме №61. Стайлз и Дерек. "Игры на выживание"  
> рекомендуется читать под музыку:  
> John Murphy – In The House-In A Heartbeat   
> http://zaycev.net/pages/12440/1244022.shtml
> 
> Внимание, присутствуют элементы Зоофилии и Дарк!Дерек. Очень дарк.

Зачем они тогда поперлись в этот чертов лес искать половину тела? Зачем Стайлз потащил Скотта? _Зачем_?.. Вопросов было много, а жизнь Стилински стремительно превращалась в плод чьего-то больного параноидального воображения. Если бы он кому-нибудь рассказал, зачем поехал сейчас среди ночи полнолуния в заброшенный полуразрушенный дом в лесу, то его сразу же бы заперли в психушку. Приехали бы добрые дяди санитары с бицепсами на руках размером с его ногу, скрутили и увезли.  
Стайлз нервно потер шею рукой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Его опять преследовало ощущение, что кто-то следит за ним. Будто бы незримо сопровождает, ни на минуту не оставляя его в одиночестве. Это было самое настоящее преследование. Стилински прикрыл глаза и сжал руками руль, стараясь унять нервную дрожь. Он наглотался аддерала по самое не балуй, и теперь спать отчаянно не хотелось, но вот только тело почти не слушалось и казалось чужим.  
Стайлз ехал знакомой дорогой. Сколько раз они уже преодолевали этот путь вместе со Скоттом? В поисках тела, ответов, советов, в желании защиты, убийства... Именно с последнего все и началось. С того момента, как Дерек разорвал горло своему почти уже и так мертвому обгоревшему сумасшедшему дяде. Лучше бы Питер тогда его убил. Или обратил.  
Все началось с этой долбанной фразы:  
\- Теперь я - альфа!  
Начался кошмар.  
Стайлз резко дернул руль на повороте и едва не въехал в дерево, так как ему показалось, что в темноте леса горели адским алым огнем жуткие глаза.  
\- Это всего лишь паранойя, Стайлз, - пробормотал себе под нос парень, до побелевших костяшек сжимая руль. - Зачем ему за тобой следить, если он и так знает, что ты придешь? Он ведь этого и добивался все это время...  
Тогда, во всем том, что происходило, со Стайлзом кто-то был: Скотт, Эллисон, даже Лидия и Джексон! Даже чертов Уиттмор! Сейчас же он остался совсем один. Никто не будет шутить, не будет трындеть о любви всей своей жизни, не будет улыбаться, показывая тошнотворно-милые ямочки, не будет обдавать сладкими духами, не будет раздавать ему тычки и зуботычины. Их нет. Они исчезли. Все. Пропали, развеялись, как дым.  
Первым пропал Джексон. Но они, естественно, даже не обратили на это внимания! Мало ли, что этому задире взбрело в голову? Сладкий мальчик найдет причину не являться в школу. Он скажет папе с мамой и те его сразу защитят и обогреют. Когда через два дня в участок к отцу пришли встревоженные Уиттморы, Стайлз начал чувствовать неладное, о чем и сказал Скотту. Но тот отмахнулся, заявив, что наверняка Джексон взял свой Порше и укатил в Лас-Вегас или куда-то там еще. Стайлз вроде как и успокоился. Но любимая тачка Джексона была припаркована у его же дома. Именно там, сидя в Джипе на противоположной стороне улицы, Стайлз почувствовал _его_. Этот чертов чужой липкий взгляд, который словно сканировал, как рентгеновские лучи. Стилински попытался что-то опять втолковать своему лучшему другу, но тщетно. Тот был полностью поглощен своими “тайными” отношениями с Арджент.  
Стайлз тоже немного подуспокоился, но иногда он опять чувствовал на себе тот взгляд. Это нервировало.  
До Скотта начало доходить, что что-то происходит, когда исчезла Эллисон. Сначала, он тоже не придал этому особого значения, как с Джексоном. Вдруг она заболела? Или мистер Арджент прознал про ее отношения с МакКолом? На следующий вечер Скотт не выдержал и полез в ее комнату, при этом не забыв прихватить Стайлза, как страховку. Но там ее не оказалось, а все семейство Арджентов стояло на ушах. От дома несло аконитом. Тогда Стилински снова почувствовал взгляд. Скотт впал в панику, но они решили еще немного подождать.  
Утром Стайлз как обычно направился в свой крестовый поход в башню к спящей красавице - в больницу. Лидия все еще не приходила в себя. Уже слишком давно. Стайлз упорно продолжал к ней приходить. Иногда, после тяжелого дня, он засыпал прямо в коридоре, или, вот прямо как сегодня, он спорил с автоматом, который никак не хотел отдавать ему законно оплаченный батончик. Скотина. Едва не свалившись вместе с автоматом, Стилински, наконец, отвалил от него. Проходящая мимо медсестра подозрительно покосилась на подростка, но ничего не сказала. А он лишь мило улыбнулся. И в палату так и не зашел.  
Когда Стайлз ехал домой, снова появилось ощущение чужого взгляда. Он чуть не врезался в светофор, когда пытался высмотреть, кто же это мог быть. Но ничего, кроме обычного пейзажа, парень так и не увидел. Вот только окно в его комнате было открыто. Хотя Стайлз хорошо помнил, что закрывал его! Или нет?..  
Вечером Стайлз попытался связаться с МакКолом по скайпу, но тот в сети так и не появился. Начав нервничать, парень набрал друга. Спустя бесконечное количество гудков Скотт взял трубку.  
\- Стайлз, я не могу, - прошептал в трубку МакКол. - Я не могу... Я только что едва не обратился на глазах у мамы. Я просто... Я должен найти ее! Я знаю! Знаю! Я пойду к Хейлу! Да, точно! Он поможет!  
\- Чувак, он нам не очень-то помогал раньше, только впутывал в неприятности! - зачастил Стайлз, пытаясь его отговорить. Он чувствовал, что лучше бы Скотту к дому Хейлов не ходить. - А то что он стал альфой еще не зна...  
Стилински говорил в пустоту. Трубка пищала в ухо короткими гудками.  
Он не спал всю ночь. Он названивал Скотту, пока утром механический голос оператора не сказал, что телефон находится вне зоны доступа или выключен. Пока прямо перед школой ему не позвонила Мелисса.  
Когда Стилински пришел в школу, там уже все было не так, как обычно. Вместо веселого галдежа было тихое шипение. Это подростки собрались маленькими кучками и шушукались между собой. Все смотрели на Стайлза с сочувствием. Ну конечно, исчез его лучший друг. После исчезновения Эллисон заявление о пропаже принимали сразу же.  
По школе уже начали расползаться слухи о проклятии. Кто-то говорил о ужастиках, кто-то, что это, как в Сверхъестественном, какой-то дух. Все смотрели на Стайлза, как на прокаженного. А он все еще надеялся, что Скотт объявится. Он позвонил еще раз, но трубка оказалась выключенной. К Хейлу он так и не поехал. Не решился.  
Окно снова было открыто.  
Стилински догадывался, кто это. Господи, он знал! Прошла неделя, все было спокойно, никто больше не пропал, но в городе ввели комендантский час.  
В тот день, когда Скотт не пришел в школу, он снова почувствовал _взгляд_. Но теперь тот его не отпускал. Он преследовал Стайлза везде. Дома, в школе, на работе у отца, по дороге, в магазине... _везде_!  
Теперь Стайлз точно знал, что кто-то бывает в его комнате. Он всегда закрывал окно перед тем, как выходил из дома. Но когда возвращался, оно было открыто. В его кресле точно кто-то сидел. Кто-то перебирал вещи на его столе - ручки, тетради, диски, фантики. Стайлз принимал аддерал, как какие-то витаминки. Он почти не спал. Успеваемость вдруг резко улучшилась, так как Стилински ночами делал уроки. Отец волновался за него, но Стайлз пытался улыбаться и меньше походить на “зомби”, которым был на самом деле.  
Его вызывали в участок. После каждой пропажи. В первые два раза они ходили со Скоттом. После его пропажи Стайлз пошел сам. Его спрашивали, не угрожал ли им кто-то? Не ввязались ли они во что-то незаконное? Не связано ли это с убийствами, которые происходили в городе ранее? Стайлз говорил, что нет. Он почти честно говорил, что не знает, что происходит и почему. А что он мог им рассказать? _Что_?! Что его лучший друг - оборотень? Что его девушка - охотница? Что они убили чокнутого альфу, который затеял недавнюю заварушку? Что у него явно прогрессирует шизофрения на пару с паранойей, и ему чудится, будто бы кто-то его преследует? Да его бы сразу же упекли бы в психбольницу! Поэтому он ничего не знал и не понимал для них. _Ничего_.  
Стайлз продолжал ходить в больницу к Лидии. Он все еще не решался заходить в ее палату. Будто бы чего-то боялся. Но когда вечером в пятницу после похода к Мартин он обнаружил на подоконнике следы от когтей...  
Утром он пришел в больницу и впервые зашел в палату к Лидии. Она будто бы спала. Ее кожа была бледной и она сама казалась хрупкой фарфоровой куклой, которую укутали в одеяла, как в дорогую надежную обертку, чтобы она не разбилась. Красивая. Как неживая, ненастоящая.  
Стайлз подошел к кровати и замер на пару секунд, будто бы пытаясь осознать, что у него остался хоть кто-то. И пусть она не обращала на него внимания, но это была Лидия. Она еще у него осталась.  
\- Привет, Лидия, - прошептал Стайлз, подтаскивая стул к ее кровати. - Как ты? Ты такая бледная... Я не помешаю тебе своей болтовней, нет?  
Стайлз посмотрел на нее, будто бы ожидал ответа, а потом, поняв, что его не будет, он весь сник, сгорбился, закрывая лицо руками, ощущая, как весь мир на него давит. Как все на него давит. Продолжая так сидеть, он начал говорить. Ему просто надо было выговориться хоть кому-то. Пусть это и будет девушка, которая впала в кому и наверняка его не слышит.  
\- Ты знаешь, они пропали. Все. Исчезли, будто бы их и не было. Их не нашли. Ничего не нашли. Ни одежды, ни телефонов, ни тел, ни волоска. _Ни-че-го_. Понимаешь? Совсем. Их больше нет. Я... Я хотел верить, что Джексон укатил в Диснейленд, а Скотт и Эллисон - в Лас-Вегас, чтобы пожениться в специальной оборотнической церкви. Но, в отличии от Уиттмора, мой лучший друг бы мне сказал! Понимаешь, сказал! А последнее, что он говорил, это то, что он поедет к Хейлу. К этому чертовому альфе! А утром он пропал. Его не стало. Никого не стало! Только ты осталась у меня, Лидия. Ты, и этот чертов сталкер, который влазит в мое окно, сидит в моей комнате и постоянно следит за мной. Я устал, Лидия. Я уже почти неделю не спал. Я не могу... Черт, Скотт тоже так говорил перед тем, как исчез. Черт! Черт, черт, черт! _Не могу_... Ладно, Лидия, я пойду. Я приду завтра, хорошо? Я приду...  
Он вернулся домой, чтобы снова обнаружить окно открытым и заметить, что царапины на подоконнике стали глубже. Он опять наглотался аддерала. Он опять не спал и каждой клеточкой кожи чувствовал чужой взгляд. Это продолжалось до самого утра. Перед рассветом оно исчезло и Стайлз задремал в неудобной скрюченной позе в компьютерном стуле. Чтобы проснуться через полтора часа уставшим и разбитым от вновь появившегося ощущения чужого взгляда. Стайлз спустился вниз, попытался улыбнуться отцу, но увидев его взгляд понял, что не надо было этого делать. Они позавтракали в полной тишине, Стайлз вымыл посуду и направился к двери.  
\- Сынок, ты куда? - встревоженно спросил отец.  
\- Я в больницу, к Лидии, - держась за дверную ручку и не оборачиваясь, ответил парень.  
\- Все в порядке, Стайлз?  
\- Да, пап, все окей.  
Давно дорога к госпиталю не казалась Стайлзу такой длинной и тяжелой. На пороге больницы он будто бы почувствовал себя лучше, точно здесь, в здании, где царит болезнь, где умирают люди, был его островок спокойствия, словно он был защищен.  
Он пошел своим обычным путем. Поздоровался с бледной Мелиссой, которая стояла за рецепшеном, улыбался медсестрам. Наконец, он дошел до знакомой палаты. Остановился, глубоко вдохнул и повернул ручку двери.  
Он сразу даже не понял, что не так. Может Лидия очнулась? Или ее перевели в другую палату? Или выписали? Но кровать не была заправлена. Она была разворошена, будто бы оттуда только что встали. Стайлз сглотнул и подошел ближе, пытаясь себя убедить, что все не так, как он думает. На белых простынях гранатными зернышками блестели крупные капли крови. Занавески на открытом окне трепал ветер.  
\- Неееееет! - пронзительно закричал Стайлз, с размаху падая на колени и начиная задыхаться. - Нет, нет, нет! Только не она, нет!!!  
Мимо него проносилось все. То, как в палату вбежала медсестра, как она попыталась его поднять с пола, как он тщетно пытался вдохнуть такой нужный сейчас воздух, как ему разжимали челюсти и впихивали между зубов ингалятор, заставляли вдохнуть. То, как его опять пытались допрашивать, как отец кричал на второго следователя, как его снова пытался осмотреть врач, как полиция приставила к нему охрану...  
О да, охрана его спасет. Эллисон была под защитой охотников, Лидия в полной людей больнице. Их это совершенно не спасло.  
Еще два дня все было как в тумане. Он даже толком не чувствовал ни голода, ни усталости. Его везде сопровождала охрана. И _взгляд_. Он тоже никуда не делся. И окно все еще было открыто, когда он приходил домой.  
Так продолжалось, пока на телефоне вдруг не запиликал подзабытый за месяц сигнал. Сегодня - полнолуние. Именно тогда Стайлза озарило. Он должен все закончить. Остался только он. И он знал, куда и к кому идти. С него все началось, им все и закончится. Нужно было только уйти от охраны.  
Он смог улизнуть. Иначе почему бы он сейчас ехал по мрачной, такой уже привычной дороге. Ехал к Дереку Хейлу, к альфе.  
Впереди был последний поворот. Стайлз резко снизил скорость, почти затормозил перед ним и тяжело задышал, пытаясь успокоить вдруг начавшее колотится, как у зайца сердце. Выброс адреналина. Он заставлял почти задыхаться, но парню удалось выровнять дыхание. Нет, он решил. Он _должен_.  
Стайлз затормозил у дома и вышел из машины. Ему показалось, что между деревьями мелькнула какая-то тень и он резко шарахнулся к Джипу, больно приложившись локтем об дверь. Но ему только померещилось, а боль отрезвила. Стайлз пошел к двери.  
Дверь. В этом полуразрушенном доме это такая условность. Стилински замер перед ней на добрых пять минут. В голове не было ни одной мысли. Он будто бы застыл, будто бы время остановилось и он вместе с ним. В последний раз медленно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Стайлз решился. И открыл тихо заскрипевшую дверь, наконец заходя внутрь.  
Ничего не указывало, что Дерек был здесь, но он был. В конце концов, это фамильный особняк Хейлов. И кладбище. Полицейские обследовали каждый метр, но ничего не нашли. Лишь пепел и тлен. Ее пыль и грязь.  
Стилински стоял как идиот посреди пустого холла, чувствуя, как начинают мерзнуть пальцы. Наверное, глупо было одеться так легко, все же по ночам температура теперь падала почти до нуля. Хотя с другой стороны, все это не имело смысла. Он приехал умереть.  
Стайлз поднял лицо к лестнице на второй этаж, где в провалах окон виднелась полная луна. Ее призрачный свет окрашивал в серебро обгорелые и пыльные доски. Мрачная и даже жуткая обстановка старого особняка Хейлов была просто идеальным антуражем.   
Чувство чужого давящего присутствия никуда не делось, даже скорее усилилось, а значит, все закончится довольно скоро.  
Парень невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям, в который уже раз пытаясь понять, где он ошибся. Или что же такого совершил, чтобы заслужить все _это_...  
Он выдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на осевшее на щеках облачко пара, вырвавшееся изо рта. Скоро, скоро все закончится, и он покинет этот ад - только эта мысль, удерживала его еще от сумасшествия. Что все прекратится, и без разницы, что окажется за гранью: пустота или сладкие грезы, что _все_ они счастливы.  
Хейл был где-то здесь. Стайлз ощущал его каким-то мистическим образом, почти задыхаясь от накатывавшего, подобно волнам, панического ужаса. Но он даже не шелохнулся, продолжая стоять, подставляя лунному свету лицо, бледное и осунувшееся.  
Усилием воли, Стайлз заставил себя закрыть глаза и расслабиться. Теперь поздно было что-либо менять. И он был должен... _Должен_.  
Сердце отбивало удары, он отсчитывал их про себя, ожидая, когда появится Хейл. Это было слишком бесчеловечно, заставлять ждать. В голову лезли идиотские мысли: “А что Скотт? Он так же стоял? Или кричал и проклинал? А Джексон? Как это произошло с ним?” Об участи Эллисон и Лидии он не хотел думать.  
Дерек появился через вечность тишины, Стайлз давно сбился со счета, начиная раз за разом считать заново и упорно не открывая глаза. Но когда парень открыл глаза, никого рядом не было.  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - послышалось из темноты. Стилински нервно огляделся, пытаясь найти Хейла взглядом, но тот упорно ускользал в тенях, как какая-то галлюцинация.  
\- Я... - Стайлз закашлялся, не в силах совладать с собой и с голосом. Умирать не хотелось, но в то же время, у него ничего не осталось. Он был сам как этот особняк - пустым и уничтоженным. Откашлявшись, парень едва слышно добавил:  
\- Устал.  
Но Дерек расслышал, он не мог не расслышать. Но не отреагировал. Чертов ублюдочный альфа!  
\- Я устал. Они... Мертвы, да? Даже Лидия.  
Хейл молчал. Стайлз снова перевел взгляд на луну, пытаясь сдержаться. Он шел к этому дню последние недели. Начиная с исчезновения Джексона и заканчивая Лидией. Он уже даже не боялся, хотя панический ужас остался. Он не хотел мучиться перед смертью, но... Все оборотни... Все _альфа-оборотни_ , наслаждались причинением страданиями. Что Питер, что Дерек. Они были одинаковы.  
\- Остался только я. И я устал. Давай закончим все это?  
Из темноты послышался хриплый довольный смешок. Это обнадеживало. Пусть и на капельку, но все же... развязка была близко.  
Он мог позволить себе вопросы, всем смертникам дают последнее желание. А он действительно хотел понять.  
\- Скажи... Зачем? Зачем Джексон? Я могу понять почему Эллисон. Она из семьи Охотников. Кровная месть и все такое. Я могу понять зачем Скотта... Он просто не смог бы без нее. Но Уиттмор? Лидия?.. - голос Стайлза сорвался на крик, но ответом ему была опять тишина. Дерек словно издевался, наблюдая, как Стилински, истерзанный всем произошедшим, мечется из крайности в крайность. Парень зажмурился, обнимая себя за плечи. Он дрожал от пробирающегося под одежду холода.  
\- Сделай это... быстро, - наконец выдавил из себя Стайлз, устало покачав головой. Пора было все это заканчивать, слишком уж затянулся кошмар.  
\- Сделать что? - голос Хейла прозвучал неожиданно близко. Парень дернулся, резко оборачиваясь и натыкаясь взглядом на оборотня. В лунном свете тот выглядел вполне обычным и даже... _адекватным_. Разве что в алых глазах плескался почти животный голод, который Стайлзу было не дано понять. Кожаная куртка, светлый джемпер с v-образным вырезом, темные джинсы. - Ну же, Стайлз... ответь, - с мягкостью произнес Дерек. На его губах была странная улыбка, от которой парень задрожал теперь уже не от холода. Ему снова было страшно.  
\- Убей, - одними губами произнес он, невольно отступая на шаг. От Хейла веяло опасностью, как от дикого бешеного зверя. Все инстинкты Стилински вопили, что пора убегать, если он хочет остаться в живых. _Если_. Но он не хотел. И потому замер в нелепой позе ожидая, когда же Дерек бросится на него, обнажив клыки.  
А тот улыбался, парню даже показалось, что самодовольно. Будто он - Стайлз - чем-то ему польстил.  
А потом Хейл поднял руку, накрывая плечо Стилински и сжимая его. От этого простого касания Стайлз дернулся, не понимая, чего именно добивается Хейл. Но тот с легкостью удержал парня на месте, демонстрируя белозубую почти нежную улыбку. Так улыбались, наверное маньяки своим жертвам.  
\- Я не буду тебя убивать, Стайлз. Нет. Это было бы слишком глупо, - Дерек наклонил свое лицо ближе в подростку, будто принюхиваясь.  
Услышанное никак не хотело укладываться в голове Стилински. Он дернулся, вырываясь из хватки оборотня, отступил еще на пару шажков. На короткий миг ему показалось, что он говорит не с тем Хейлом.  
\- Почему?.. - выдохнул Стайлз, с испугом глядя на мужчину. Тот демонстративно отошел от двери, будто давая парню возможность сбежать.  
\- Из тебя выйдет замечательный оборотень.  
Стилински замер на несколько мгновений, забывая как дышать. Он широко раскрытыми от шока глазами смотрел в сторону альфы, не в силах ничего ответить. Все внутри него сжималось от страха: он не хотел! И, сдавшись под напором эмоций, он рванул к двери. Хейл перехватил его у порога, рывком опрокидывая на пол.  
Ударившись спиной об обугленные в некоторых местах доски, Стайлз выгнулся, пытаясь хоть как-то дышать. В легких будто разом кончился весь воздух. Дерек навалился на него сверху, грозно рыча и скалясь. Парень почти не осознавал что происходит и даже не пытался отбиваться, когда когти оборотня разорвали в клочья его ветровку и футболку. Очень быстро бледную кожу Стайлза расчертили тонкие царапины, стремительно окрашивающиеся алой кровью. Они мгновенно вспыхивали болью, из которой сознание просто отказывалось выплывать.  
Вдохнув полной грудью, Стилински попытался сбросить с себя не контролирующего себя Хейла, но тот еще громче зарычал, буквально разрывая джинсы. От неосторожного движения когти прошлись по бедру Стайлза, оставляя после себя глубокие борозды.  
Парень вскрикнул, отчаянно дергаясь в сторону. Ему даже удалось почти вырваться, но Дерек все равно в итоге подмял снова его под себя, с силой приложив лбом об пол. Оборотень жадно слизывал кровь с ран, намеренно проводя языком по самому мясу.  
Стайлз слабо застонал, смаргивая слезы, когда зубы Хейла легонько сжались где-то на основании его шеи, лишь обозначая укус. Парень забарахтался с новой силой, но мужчина с легкостью удержал его на месте.  
Стилински оставалось лишь терпеть, поджидая удобного случая, чтобы вырваться. Одна мысль о том, что мог сделать с ним Хейл, заставляла кровь леденеть в жилах. Стайлз не хотел быть оборотнем. И уж тем более он не хотел быть в стае Дерека. Но тот имел на этот счет иное мнение.  
Закончив слизывать кровь, альфа навалился на парня, заставляя буквально распластаться по полу.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне, - тихо проговорил оборотень, не скрывая угрозы в голосе. Стайлз отчаянно старался не зареветь, как какая-нибудь девчонка. Все это действительно больше походило на чью-то больную фантазию, чем на реальность: разве может что-то плохое случиться с хорошими людьми в действительности?  
Но понимание того, что это никакой не сон, приходило вместе с ощущением прижимающегося к бедрам члена и саднящей от царапин кожи. У Стайлза не было сил сопротивляться, пока Дерек избавлялся от собственных джинсов. Хотя он все равно не смог бы убежать, только не от оборотня, сколько бы не пытался. Хейл не собирался его отпускать.  
\- Признай это... - опять раздался хриплый шепот почти на самое ухо. Стайлза пробрала нервная дрожь, холод, казалось, проникал под кожу, вымораживая его тело.  
Когти с силой прошлись по его лопаткам, словно бы помечая. Парень захрипел, пытаясь вывернуться, но Дерек еще раз приложил его лбом об пол.  
А потом Стайлз почувствовал, как исчезло давление на спину - оборотень отодвинулся и заставил парня встать на четвереньки. Пальцы Хейла до боли стиснули его бедра, оттягивая ягодицы в стороны и открывая взгляду сморщенную мошонку и сжавшийся анус.  
Когда член альфы проехался по щели, оставляя склизкую блестящую дорожку после себя, Стайлз не сдержал вскрика. Он опять забарахтался, но ногу прострелило болью - что-то все же когти альфы задели. Парень жалобно застонал, почти скуля как побитый щенок, но Дерек в ответ на это лишь прошелся языком по израненным лопаткам.  
Слезы невольно потекли по лицу Стилински, он просто не мог их уже сдерживать. Он оплакивал друзей, свою прошлую жизнь, себя. Все то, что стремительно умирало в нем с каждым вздохом.  
Сознание упорно дробилось, отказываясь воспринимать _такую_ реальность. Это просто не могло происходить с ним. Это не мог быть тот Дерек, которого Стайлз помнил.  
Тот, другой, спасал им жизнь, защищал. Давал советы. Забавно рычал и скалился на любой подкол.  
Сдавленно всхлипнув, парень зажмурился, чувствуя, как простреливает болью позвоночник и сворачивается все внутри в тугой комок: придерживая член одной рукой и рыча Хейл проникал головкой внутрь, не обращая внимания на сжимающиеся мышцы.  
Разум Стилински бился в силках ужаса, но Стайлз упорно убеждал себя, что это просто сон. В какой-то момент он просто отключился, переставая воспринимать происходящая. наблюдая за всем будто со стороны.  
Пыль вокруг, грязь и холод, острый аромат крови и мускусный - пота. Луна не скрывала ничего. Парень скреб ногтями по полу, пока, оставляя новые и новые царапины, альфа протискивался внутрь. Оборотень остановился лишь на мгновение, когда полностью оказался внутри, растягивая судорожно сжатые мышцы собой.  
А потом он рывком вышел, оставляя внутри одну головку и слитным толчком опять вошел до упора. С влажным хлопком их яйца встретились. И так снова и снова ритмично двигался Хейл, задушенно дыша и буквально впечатывая каждым толчком Стайлза в пол.  
Альфу не волновало, что чувствует его жертва и больно ли Стилински. Он просто удовлетворял свои сумасшедшие желания, утолял одному ему понятные потребности. Резко и жестко он трахал, не заботясь порвет или нет, парня, ни на мгновение не убирая когтей.  
На каком-то толчке, Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то изменяется. Привычная, но такая далекая, боль усилилась, как и вес внезапно навалившегося на него Хейла.  
Стены буквально сотряслись от жуткого рыка. Стилински задрожал, чувствуя запах псины. Густой, так что он гадкой горечью оседал на языке, и противный. Парня замутило, когда краем глаза, он заметил покрытые темной шерстью лапы.  
Он помнил, как выглядел Питер, когда они со Скоттом заманили его в школу. Полное обращение в Зверя, на которое были способны только альфы.  
Но даже сменив ипостась, Дерек не остановился. Его движения стали отрывочны и он каждый раз с силой посылал бедра вперед, проникая, казалось, до самого желудка.  
На одном из толчков Стайлз взвыл, ощущая, как растягиваются мышцы. Между ног потекло что-то горячее. Кровь - с запозданием дошло до парня, который балансировал где-то между забытьем и болью.  
С каждым мгновением это обжигающее и сворачивающее в узел все внутренности чувство только нарастало. Дерек буквально втискивался в него своим разбухшим у основания членом. В образе волка.  
Стайлза замутило сильнее, по гортани вверх поднималась жалящая горечь. Он задыхался, не в силах справиться с накатившей истерикой и очередным осознанием происходящего.  
Движения Хейла стали скованными, он елозил и крутил бедрами, проникая еще глубже. Давление на стенки канала только усиливалось, и Стайлз стонал от каждого движения ощущая только сводящую с ума боль почему-то сразу во всем теле.  
Зубы Дерека сомкнулись на плече парня, прокусывая насквозь. Альфа замер, мелко подрагивая всем телом и удовлетворенно вздыхая.  
Лишь спустя пять минут, он разжал судорожно сжатые зубы и почти аккуратно стал зализывать рваную рану. Член все еще находился в Стайлзе, который сжимался изнутри и давил мышцами на луковицу основания. От одного этого Дерек мог кончить снова.  
Он не мог отстраниться, парень, обессиленно и измученно лежал на полу не делая и попытки куда-либо уползти. Из его горла вырывались всхлипы, вперемешку с рыданиями. Хейл жадно вдыхал окружающий его аромат спермы, крови и страха.  
Лишь когда спал узел, Он отстранился, встряхиваясь и возвращая себе человеческий облик. Стайлз никак на это не отреагировал, даже не поменял позы.  
Все было решено, не укус, так одна из множества царапин должна была обратить Стилински. А раны все равно затянутся, на них Дерек даже не обращал внимания, предпочитая думать так: что не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Устроившись рядом, он почти нежно провел по короткому ежику волос Стайлза.  
\- Джексон хотел, чтобы я его обратил. Никчемное создание, - тихо произнес Хейл, разглядывая алые царапины, усыпавшие бледное тело парня. - Он посмел требовать что-то от меня. Даже угрожать. Он был первым.  
Оборотень замолчал, прислушиваясь к затихшему Стилински. Тот сжался в клубок, подтянув ноги к груди и уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
\- Потом была Арджент. Это была кровная месть - она выстрелила в Питера. А Семья это святое. Даже такая семья. Родственников не выбирают.  
Альфа улыбнулся, обхватывая рукой шею Стайлза и заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Скотта я убил просто так. Омега на территории - это опасно. Тем более вскормленная Арджентами омега, - Дерек приблизил свое лицо к парню, вдыхая тягучий аромат крови. - А Лидия пахла угрозой. Она была связана с Питером. И у нее был иммунитет. Ведь она так и не превратилась. Но ты... Ты другое дело, Стайлз, - Хейл протянул его имя, будто смакуя на языке. - Ты именно то, что я хочу видеть в _своей_ стае. _Ты мой_.  
И он прижался губами к его рту в собственническом поцелуе.  
***  
Никогда раньше Стайлз так отчетливо не понимал слова Скотта о стае. Это было не просто желание вместе с кем-то охотиться, это... Гораздо больше. Сильнее. Ярче. Безнадежнее. Нет, он просто не представлял, как с этим боролся МакКол, как он сопротивлялся инстинктам.  
Везде, куда не обращался взгляд, Стайлз чувствовал присутствие Дерека. Альфа не спускал с него глаз, будто боясь, что он сможет взбунтоваться, вдохновленный примером лучшего друга. Комната... каждый чертов метр в ней был отмечен запахом Хейла. Даже кровать. Особенно кровать.  
Он был полностью во власти Альфы, он был частью его стаи. И этому невозможно было сопротивляться.   
Теперь-то уж точно наступил ад, которому не было конца. Бесконечность, помноженная на бесконечность.  
Стайлз стал марионеткой и любимой игрушкой Хейла. Он, казалось, даже дышал только потому, что так хотел Альфа. И Дереку было совершенно наплевать на чувства парня. Хотя зверь внутри Стилински стремительно набирал силы, подгребая под себя остатки прежней личности.  
Волка полностью устраивала власть сильнейшего. Он ластился к альфе, пытался снискать его одобрения, а когда тот к нему прикасался, Стайлз начинал задыхаться, чувствуя, как волк тянется, метет пол хвостом, поскуливает от счастья и наслаждения. И Стилински подчинялся и, вслед за ним, ластился. Иногда ему становится страшно. Порой он не мог отличить, чья это реакция - его или волка? Зверь не просто подгребал его под себя, их две совершенно разные личности постепенно сливались в одну. Они начинали мыслить, как единое целое, как единственное и неразделимое существо.  
Только одно все еще удерживало Стайлза от полного слияния с волком. Голос отца и звук его мерного сердцебиения. Все еще сильного, несмотря на возраст, все еще громкого и уверенного. Приносящего спокойствие в его ад. Стайлз вернулся домой. Вернулся, чтобы сказать, глядя в глаза отцу:  
 _\- Пап, все закончилось. Все... закончилось..._  
Отец тогда заплакал. Он не ждал, что Стайлз вообще вернется. Он думал, что больше не увидит сына. Стайлза искали уже несколько дней и не могли найти, пока парень сам не пришел домой. Но совсем не в той одежде, в которой уходил. Дерек решил подержать его немного, чтобы начала работать регенерация... чтобы было _меньше_ вопросов.  
Шериф обнимал его, сжимал так, что ныли ребра. Стайлз тоже обнимал его в ответ, но еще... он чувствовал _Дерека_. Тот был глубоко под кожей, он въелся в нее, теперь его оттуда не вытравишь. Даже в такие моменты с отцом, он будет с ним. _Навсегда_.  
В тот день отец не стал его допрашивать, только сообщил в полицию, что Стайлз нашелся. Шериф все еще не верил, что все обошлось и никуда не выпустил сына, не отпустил его в участок. Но на следующий день ему пришлось туда поехать.  
Они расспрашивали его о том, что случилось, где он был и почему твердит, что все закончилось? Стайлз только качал головой. Он все еще не мог ответить правду. Он же не скажет им, что его альфа убил его друзей? Поэтому он только качал головой. Его повели к психологу. Эта женщина была опасной. Стайлз мог бы обратиться, если бы не Дерек. Он чувствовал Хейла совсем неподалеку. Он будто бы контролировал своего бету, не давая натворить глупостей, _запрещая_ обращаться. Он был, как какой-то сдерживающий фактор. Чертов Дерек Хейл.  
Психолог заявила, что у него был нервный срыв и он не мог себя контролировать. _Дура_. Если бы у него был срыв, он бы не смог сбежать от охраны. Но ей поверили. Хорошо. Такие же _идиоты_.  
Его отпустили, вернули домой, оставили охрану, даже усилили ее, чтобы опять не сбежал, но это не мешало ни ему уходить к альфе, ни наоборот.  
Стайлз вернулся в школу. Там на него смотрели все так же: как на прокаженного идиота-Стилински. Их с Дереком маленькую стаю это полностью устраивало. Он старался вести себя так, как обычно. Правда, ушел из команды по лакроссу. Хейл сказал, что не нужно светиться. Он _не хочет_. И Стайлз подчинился.  
Теперь он подчинялся всегда. Хотел того или нет. Волк, который обожал Дерека, гнул парня к земле следом за собой. Гнул, пока они полностью не слились.  
Когда через две недели Стайлз все еще не пропал, охрану сняли. Еще через неделю его начали допрашивать, точно ли Стилински ничего не скрывает? А не он ли случаем _их всех_ украл? Они все еще боялись произносить это. Боялись сказать, что их убили. _Трусы_. Но Стайлз продолжал молча качать головой и _улыбаться_. Они опять позвали психолога. Она опять сказала, что у него что-то не в порядке с нервами. _Опять_.  
Отец его окружал заботой. Старался меньше нагружать, беречь, не спорить о здоровой пище, которую парень продолжал ему с упорностью барана впихивать. Боялся, что Стайлз опять _уйдет_. Что с ним что-то случится. То же самое делала и Мелисса МакКол. Она будто бы пыталась заменить Стайлзом Скотта. Заботилась о них с отцом. Даже Харрис смягчился немного, что было вообще где-то из области заоблачных далей.  
И все время рядом был Дерек. Везде. Снаружи, изнутри, сверху, снизу, сбоку, в отце, в Мелиссе, в каждом прохожем и однокласснике. _Во всех_.  
А потом было полнолуние. И волк полностью слился с человеком. Уже не было прежнего Стайлза Стилински. Был новый. _Бета стаи Хейла_.  
В школу он вернулся уже другим. И теперь у него была цель. Им нужна была полноценная стая. Вдвоем - это тоже стая, но им нужны еще волки. Тогда они будут сильнее.  
Стайлз продолжал вести себя, как обычно, и при этом присматривался ко всем своим одноклассникам. Он искал подходящих кандидатов. Тех, для кого стая станет всем. Тех, кто ее никогда не предаст. Он тенью скользил между подростками, как охотник, высматривающий добычу. Он щедро делился ощущениями со своим альфой, советовался с ним. Две недели он присматривался, принюхивался и прислушивался. Еще неделю он выбирал из многих, чтобы остались только те, что важны.  
\- Скоро полнолуние, - без приветствий и предисловий сказал Дерек, они им совершенно не нужны. Он подошел к Стилински и резко притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы поцелуем, намеренно терзая клыками губы до крови и тут же зализывая ранки. Стайлз отвечал, не оставаясь в долгу, кусался в ответ, чувствуя, как волк внутри довольно скулит и ластится к зверю Хейла. Стилински был рад, ему было хорошо. Как и счастливому волку. Дерек опустился на кровать, усаживая Стайлза к себе на колени, и полуутвердительно спрашивая: - Ты выбрал?  
\- Да, - глядя альфе в глаза, кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Имена?  
\- Эрика Рейес, Айзек Лейхи, Метт Дэллер.  
На короткий миг парень почувствовал, как ощутимо давят, впиваясь в плоть где-то под лопатками, когти Хейла, будто предупреждение за какой-то проступок. Стилински дернулся, невольно поскуливая, и не понимая: _за что_?..  
На губах альфы была уже привычная почти нежная улыбка, от которой по коже пробегали мурашки и тело цепенело от ужаса.  
\- _Ты же помнишь, кому принадлежишь, Стайлз?_


End file.
